Air conditioning apparatus for isolated spaces are known. For example, a United States Patent Application Publication of Shahbaz No. 2003/0205055 discloses an air conditioning apparatus for isolated spaces. The apparatus includes a hollow tubular-shaped enclosure which has an elongated box-like shape. The enclosure has a transversely disposed inlet opening, a transversely disposed outlet opening, and fan for drawing air through the enclosure from the inlet side, the air being expelled from an outlet port in the outlet opening of the enclosure. The enclosure also includes an air filter, at least one evaporator connected to a refrigerant compressor and refrigerant-to-water heat exchanger/condenser, and an evaporative cooler assembly including a plurality of nozzles for converting water supply under pressure to the nozzles to fine spray. Water supplied to and warmed by thermal contact with pressurized refrigerant in the water heat exchanger, as well as access water spray which does not evaporate is discharged to a location exterior to the enclosed space such as a sewer drain, thus dumping heat energy to an exterior location. An earlier published patent application of Shahbaz No. 2003/0024261 discloses an integrated system to filter air, humidify air, cool air, cool drinking water, cool air and heat water with a single compressor.
Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that there may be commercial market for a portable air conditioning and water-cooling apparatus or unit according to the present invention. There should be a market for such units, which produce both air conditioning and cold water simultaneously and which are designed for small rooms, small tents and other project areas as for example in desert like environments. Further the units are portable, relatively small, and relatively easy to service and can be manufactured and sold at a competitive price. The units are also believed to be efficient in operation and relatively fast in lowering the temperature of a small room, tent or the like. Advantageously, the units in accordance with the present invention combine two functions i.e. air conditioning and cooling water, are smart in appearance of small size and highly mobile. The units combine two evaporators in a single stage vapor compression refrigerant cycle, which consists of one compressor, one condenser, two evaporators, a fan, two capillary tubes and one solenoid valve fixed before the water core evaporator. A thinned-tube evaporator works for the air conditioner cycle while a shell and core evaporator is used for the water cooler. The unit operates on dividing the cooling capacity between the air conditioning evaporator and the water cooler evaporator and when the water reaches the desired temperature as for example 8° C. the thermostat sends a signal to the solenoid valve to close the refrigerant flow. Then all cooling capacity will be directed to the air conditioning evaporator. In this way, the mass flow rate will be increased. Then, the velocity of the flow is increased which decreases the transient time. When the room reaches the desired temperature as for example 18° C. the thermostat will send a signal to the compressor to stop. After that, only the fan will be operating in the unit.